<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Wedding Day by VoidCharlynch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335578">Happy Wedding Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch'>VoidCharlynch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me and You? We’re gonna Live Forever. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WWE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mostly Smut, Wedding Night, devil au, theyre cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the second time Becky had found herself by this same mirror with Charlotte. The first, when she had just arrived in Hell’s Palace on the cusp of her execution. Charlotte had grown her horns for her, signifying that she was now a demon, and in fact, the property of the devil. Now? They had just been married, and this was to initiate Becky into power.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Me and You? We’re gonna Live Forever. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Wedding Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the second time Becky had found herself by this same mirror with Charlotte. The first, when she had just arrived in Hell’s Palace on the cusp of her execution. Charlotte had grown her horns for her, signifying that she was now a demon, and in fact, the property of the devil. Now? They had just been married, and this was to initiate Becky into power. </p><p>Becky had fed from Charlotte the first time. She remembered very giddily the sweet taste of her blood, how it gave her an unexplainable rush. It was how she became so infatuated with her Queen in the first place. </p><p>“Are you ready, baby?” Charlotte’s voice was low and husky, the kind of tone that sent shivers up Becky’s spine, and heat between her thighs. </p><p>All she could do was nod. She was a little nervous, but she knew what the pain was like and she reminded herself that this is what she signed up for when she accepted the Devil’s marriage proposal. Besides, she loved Charlotte; she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her. Her Queen. </p><p>She watched as Charlotte sank her fangs into her wrist, drawing blood. The Queen pulled Becky closer by her waist, and Becky wasted no time grabbing at her wrist and suckling on the skin, letting out soft mewls as she drank the blood. </p><p>Tasting Charlotte’s blood was an outer body experience. Having waited a while, it tasted even better. Becky savoured every last drop that she lapped at, whining in protest when she felt the blonde tugging her wrist back. </p><p>“Charlotte!” Becky huffed and Charlotte chuckled, tugging the smaller woman into her chest. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Charlotte asked again, wanting to make sure Becky was comfortable as she ran her fingertips over her bare tailbone. </p><p>Becky had removed her singlet beforehand. It would make the growth easier. To make her more comfortable Charlotte discarded her own attire. </p><p>“Mhm.” Becky mumbled, nuzzling her head against Charlotte’s chest, bracing herself for the pain. </p><p>When Charlotte tapped twice on her tailbone, it happened almost immediately. The sharp pain surged through her back and she screamed, loudly. If Charlotte wasn’t there, holding her up; she would’ve definitely fell to the floor. It seemed to take longer, which made sense as a tail was harder to grow. </p><p>“Charlie it hurts!” Becky whimpered in pain, pulling her head back from Charlotte’s chest to look up at her. </p><p>“I know, baby. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Charlotte tried to distract Becky from the pain and leaned down, pressing her lips to Becky’s in a hungry kiss. Hm, she needed this more than she thought. </p><p>Becky struggled to kiss back. Tears pooled in her eyes and soon after she found herself sobbing with the pain. Charlotte felt a pang in her chest and she knew it was because she couldn’t stand to see Becky cry. </p><p>“I love you, Becky. Sleep well.” She whispered against Becky’s ear before snapping her fingers, sending the redhead into a deep sleep. She had to put her to sleep. Seeing Becky in pain was one of the things that tugged at her emotions, and she couldn’t bare to see it. </p><p>Charlotte scooped up Becky’s sleeping, naked body and carried her into their sleeping chambers. She was careful when laying Becky down on the bed, making sure her wife was on her side so there wouldn’t be as much discomfort when she awoke. </p><p>She stood for a moment, admiring Becky and how beautiful she was, before climbing into bed next to her, pulling Becky’s body close and cuddling up to her, twirling her red hair around her fingertips. </p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>It was many hours later when Becky finally woke up. A sleepy sound escaped her lips and she looked up to see the blonde smiling down at her. </p><p>“Did you sleep?” Becky asked her, her morning voice sending a rush of heat to Charlotte’s core. Becky’s voice was always the sexiest when she had just woke up, Charlotte thought. That and when she was moaning Charlotte’s name. </p><p>Charlotte shook her head, pressing a kiss to Becky’s temple. </p><p>“I was waiting for you to wake up, so I could see if you were okay.”</p><p>“I’m okay, love. You?” Becky returnee the question, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before stretching out her arms. </p><p>“You’re my wife.” Charlotte stated as if she had just found out. </p><p>“I am, yes.”</p><p>“I’m great!” She smiled, making Becky giggle from beside her. Charlotte bit her lip when Becky moved to straddle her thighs.</p><p>The redhead leaned forward, peppering kisses along Charlotte’s jaw, tilting it to the side and smiling when the blonde fluttered her eyes closed. It was rare that they were in a position like this. Almost always, Charlotte would be on top and in control. She felt a rush of power when she dipped to Charlotte’s neck, attaching her lips to the skin and sucking, emitting a gasp from the taller woman. </p><p>“You like that?” Becky asked, pulling back from Charlotte’s neck, running her fingertips over the mark she’d left. </p><p>“Mm, I did.” Charlotte said, surging forward to connect their lips in a heated kiss, rolling them over so she was on top. She felt Becky try to protest, but she grabbed her arms and pinned them to the bed. “My turn.” She said with a toothy grin, moving her lips to Becky’s neck and sucking, intending on leaving a bigger mark than the one Becky left on her. </p><p>Becky groaned and rolled her hips up, locking her legs around Charlotte’s waist. She pushed her chest up when Charlotte’s lips made their way to the skin. A breathy moan escaped her lips when she felt Charlotte’s lips wrap around her nipple, swirling her tongue around it and sucking. </p><p>“Charlotte.”</p><p>The blonde released Becky’s breast from her mouth with a pop, turning her head to look up at her. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“C’mere.”</p><p>Charlotte obliged, crawling up Becky’s body until they were eye level. She placed her hands either side of Becky’s head and propped herself up, a sly smirk painting her face. The smirk soon turned into a moan when Becky sloppily attached their lips together, their tongues immediately clashing. </p><p>In an attempt to reclaim dominance, Becky rolled the pair over so she could once again be on top. It was successful, and this time Becky broke the kiss and darted off the bed, leaving Charlotte breathless. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Charlotte asked, curiosity controlling her voice. She bit her lip whilst trying to steady her breathing, momentarily ignoring the heat between her thighs. </p><p>Becky stayed quiet, looking around and eventually picking up a silk scarf. She crawled back over Charlotte, straddling her waist. </p><p>“Hold out your hands.” </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’m in control.” The redhead said with a smirk. Charlotte whined, holding out her hands. Becky had never seen her so submissive before. It was quite amusing. </p><p>Becky made quick work of tying Charlotte’s wrists together, then to the bed. Seconds later, she was kissing and licking her way down her wife’s body, savouring every moment as she knew she wouldn’t be in charge for a while yet. She made mental notes on how Charlotte’s body reacted to every touch Becky gave her. Her chest rose with every breath she took and her hips squirmed in anticipation, waiting to be touched where she needed it the most. </p><p>“Becky, come onnn!” Charlotte whined impatiently. She wanted to push Becky down to where she wanted, but her hands were restrained and she found herself huffing out a breath of warm air. </p><p>Becky smirked and wasted no time. She dragged her tongue down Charlotte’s thigh, then moved it over, diving between her heat, licking and sucking greedily. The moans she received from Charlotte drove her to continue. Her name rolled off her tongue so perfectly. </p><p>“You’re so good..” Charlotte whispered through a choked moan, her voice raspy and filled with need and desperation. Becky looked up at Charlotte, not stopping the quick rhythm she had with her tongue, gazing in admiration at her lover, who had pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to keep quiet. Her eyebrows were knitted together and a thin coat of sweat covered her body, making her glow almost. Becky found it perfect. Charlotte was literally putty in her hands. </p><p>In attempts to drive Charlotte over the edge, Becky slipped two of her fingers inside of her, thrusting them to hit what she knew was Charlotte’s weak spot. She felt Charlotte’s thighs trembling around her head. Good. She was already so close. Becky found it rather satisfying. </p><p>“Don’t stop. I’m so close.” Charlotte said, her breathing becoming ragged. </p><p>Charlotte cried out softly when Becky angled her fingers just right, sending her crashing over the edge in pure ecstasy. Her thighs never stopped shaking, and her eyes were pressed closed. </p><p>Slowly, Becky pulled her fingers out from inside of Charlotte. She smiled, kissing her way back up Charlotte’s body, stopping at her lips and untying her hands from the bed post. </p><p>She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the blondes lips. </p><p>“Happy wedding day?” </p><p>Charlotte laughed at her wife’s comment. </p><p>“Happy wedding day.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>